Zakti
The Zakti Tenno pistol fires darts that explode with damage after a short period, with a chance to proc. Each dart also has a 100% chance to proc , as well as the explosion causing enemies to stagger. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and innate damage – effective against armor, Infested and Infested Flesh. *Darts explode shortly after hitting a surface in a 5 meter area of effect dealing damage. **Guaranteed proc with each direct projectile hit. **Innate damage produces clouds that inflict damage – effective against Flesh and Ferrite Armor and ignores Shielded and Proto Shields. **Does not inflict self-damage. **Exploding darts will stagger enemies, making them vulnerable to melee finishers and susceptible to stealth damage multipliers. *High status chance. *Very high reload speed. *High ammo efficiency. *Can use the exclusive Mod. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. * damage is less effective against Flesh and Cloned Flesh. Furthermore, Toxic Ancient's aura provides 80% damage reduction to and 100% to . **Exploding darts cannot deal , , and damage; does not benefit from mods that increase these damage types. *Extremely low critical chance. *Below average critical multiplier. *Very low magazine capacity. *High recoil, even more so when firing from the hip. *Darts have travel time, making them ineffective against targets at longer ranges. *Darts explode after a brief delay rather than on impact, somewhat delaying each shot's total damage from being dealt at once. Notes *Darts deal 30 damage and will anchor into the target with a guaranteed proc. ~1 second after attaching to the target they will explode, dealing 80 damage and temporarily staggering any enemies within 5m of the explosion. **Dart explosions will make enemies vulnerable to melee finishers (default ) and susceptible to stealth damage multipliers. **Darts can detonate off of objects and terrain as well, enemy hits are not required. ***Darts that land on objects (corpses, defense targets, containers, etc.) will detonate without delay. *This weapon synergizes very well with abilities that boost finisher damage, such as augments for Radial Blind ( ) and Silence ( ). **More so with Banshee's Silence ability, as enemies are only stunned when the ability is cast and/or when enemies enter the radius of the ability. This weapon allows Banshee to re-stun enemies and take full advantage of the augment. **It also synergizes with melee weapon mods that improve finishers, such as or *While the weapon's innate Gas damage does not apply to the dart - only the explosion - combining or mods can be used to apply it to the dart impact itself. *Due to the explosion's innate damage, this weapon allows combined elements that require ( or ) or ( or ) to be paired with Gas. Trivia *The Zakti is the first weapon to have as its primary damage type. *''śaktí'' is a Hindi and Sanskrit word meaning force, energy, or potency. *The Zakti's reload animation involves ejecting a real life pistol magazine from the top and recieving an invisible magazine from the bottom, although the magazine has an overtravel stop (seen when ejected). This is clearly visible in Captura, and the magazine can be seen on the ground after reloading, still with a round (visually similar to a 9m) in the magazine. Bugs *Dart explosion audio will sometimes cut short. *Darts sometimes lodge themselves in terrain without detonating. *The Zakti cannot equip some conclave mods such as . *When shot by Mirage 's clones during her Hall of Mirrors ability, the clones' darts will detonate on contact instead of after a delay. Media GasDartLauncher.png|Zakti in Codex. ZaktiDart.png|Closeup of Dart Projectile. Warframe Zakti, FINISH HIM!! - 2 Forma Build thesnapshot Warframe ULTIMATE Dual Wield Weapon? Zakti MURDERS lvl 150s thesnapshot WARFRAME - Thrown Melee Buff Highlights Zakti Glaive Prime Banshee Zakti 660% SAVAGE (Warframe) Zakti Mutalist Quanta Combo (Warframe) Warframw Zakti Pistol 3x Forma Setup (U21.2.0.1) Warframe - Zakti - Synergies with Mirage - 2 Forma Build ZAKTI SPOTLIGHT - Poisonous Farts 3 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 6 to 10 *Reload sounds will now play properly when Dual-wielding the Zakti with thrown Melee weapons. *Fixed the Zakti projectiles not hitting enemies in Mag’s Magnetize field. *Fixed the Zakti projectiles never exploding with toxic gas when killing enemies or hostile objects. *Reduced the AoE damage radius of the Zakti in Conclave. *Introduced. }} Category:Gas Damage Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Update 21 Category:Research Category:Single Sidearm